The Taunting
by Jamie38459
Summary: Alice and her friends were all walking out of school, thinking about what they should do for the weekend when suddenly they spot a club that is looking for some members. The two people there offer them a chance to do some 'experiments' at an old hotel which is heard to be haunted... but what'll happen if it goes a bit too far?
1. Chapter 1

The Taunting (Part 1)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

It... Was a cold and rainy night, the lights were all out and everyone in the town was trying to sleep through the storm, while the rest were already sleeping the night away. The winds were blowing real hard through the trees and other things, making it pretty difficult for one to snooze with the entire ruckus going outside.

Inside one of those houses, was a young girl from England staying over at her friend's house, sleeping (or at least trying to) in her little futon while tossing and turning around inside. Her friend was clearly napping safe and soundly but she was having some trouble herself.

"Alice-chan..." The blonde girl heard someone say. She opened her eyes and got up.

"Sh- Shino, Shinobu-san?" Alice walked and looked around and saw herself completely alone in a purple and black void of darkness. The only thing she could hear were her footsteps, her own voice, and Shino's.

"Alice-chan..." She heard it again. Her voice was getting more and more distant each time.

"Shino-san, where are you?" Alice started to tear up at not finding her best friend. She had feared that something bad is happening to her right now and that she was calling her for help... but she did not know where she was.

"Alice-chan, I'm over here." The blue eyed girl quickly turned to see Shino standing out in the open, smiling to her, sort of indicating that she was alright.

"Shino, you're okay!" She runs over to greet her with open arms. "For a second there I thought something bad might have happened to you—" But as she was getting closer to her, she then noticed a shadowy figure walk up to her with a knife in its hand. "Shino, look out!"

"It's okay, I'm alright now that you're with me, and your cute little blonde hair too."

"Shino-san, get out of there, there's someone behind—"

"Eh?" Before Shino could look or even catch a glance, the figure jabs the knife into her head and walks back.

"SHINO!" She covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming and tried to hold back the tears that were falling onto her soft small face.

Blood started to pour onto Shino's head, as it was slowly getting onto her head, turning into a sickly yellow color. Shino looked up and seemed to notice it. "Oh, would you look at that, I'm now a blonde just like you." She smiled wide. "My wish has finally come true." She closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, this time taking a form of different colored eyes that went from a calm brown to a bloodthirsty red in seconds.

"Shino, are you... okay?" Alice stops in her tracks and gasps at the horror she is seeing in front of her.

"Like I said I'm fine, and now that we're both blondes, we'll become the best of friends...** forever and ever."**

"No, you can't be her, can you? What has gotten into you?" Shino started walking towards her as Alice was walking backwards each time more sluggishly then the last, up until Shino fell onto the floor with a splat. "Shino? Shino!? SHINO! D- DASKETE! NOOOOOO!"

.-.-.-.

Alice shot opened her eyes and saw that she was back into her friend's room. "Thank goodness, it was just a bad dream..." She sighed in relief.

"Alice-chan, are you ok?" Shinobu asked sleepily from the other side of the room as she turned her head and stared at Alice on the floor rolled up in her futon.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine now, did I wake you by any chance?"

"Mm hmm, but it's no worries unless you're not feeling well. Is something wrong?"

"I... I just had a nightmare, where there was this weird figure and it possessed you and... We weren't friends anymore because you..." The small blonde looked like she was going to cry again.

Shinobu smiled softly. "Don't worry about that Alice; you know we'll always be together as friends, no matter what the obstacle may be."

"B-but you were—"

"Its fine really, nothing bad like that will happen to us, you can count on that. Please don't get upset about stuff like that, or else I'll be upset too."

"Oh, okay, yeah you're right I shouldn't dawdle over silly things."

"That's a good girl, care to sleep with me tonight just in case?"

"Oh, s- sure if that's ok with you."

"Sure is."

Alice slowly walks over and brings her pillow to sleep with her buddy for that extra support. She now felt safe knowing that her friend will never leave or betray her no matter what.

.-.-.-.

The next morning Shino and Alice were getting dressed so they could be ready to go to school and meet up with their other friends. Shino offered to brush her friends' hair and tie them into her usual ponytails.

"So Alice-chan, did you sleep well last night?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, I sure did." The blue-eyed girl replied with a smile. "Knowing you were there by my side I wasn't scared anymore."

"That's good to hear."

"Oh Shinobu Omiya, you and Alice up?" Her older sister Isami asked from downstairs. "You two better hurry up and get breakfast or else I'll eat them all!" She joked.

"Isami wait, I'm almost done so don't eat it just yet!"

"But it'll get cold soon..."

"And... there, all done!" Shino exclaimed after tying the hair and placing her lucky hairpin on it. "Come on, let's go and get some breakfast."

"Okay!" Alice got up and followed her downstairs.

They beat Isami to the punch and were able to relax and eat their meals... up until they realize that they were going to be late for school soon.

They both get their drinks and granola bars and head out the door but are eventually stopped by two female classmates who just happened to walk by them wearing the exact same uniforms... almost. One of them had short red hair with brownish eyes, and the other had blue pigtails with blue eyes, kind of like Alice's only slightly darker. They noticed and catch their attention.

"Oh hey there, we were just about to come and get you guys." The red head said.

"Huh, oh hi you guys, how are you doing?" Shino greeted them both.

"Boy you two seem to be out in a hurry... where ya going?"

"Yoko, where else? Today's school, remember?" The blue haired one complained.

"Oh right, gomenasai. But school doesn't start until much later you know that right?"

"But we looked at the clock and noticed the time so we're heading out as quickly as possible!" Alice exclaimed.

"But... didn't you tell us before that the clock was broken though?"

"...Really?" _'Why didn't Isami stop us then!?'_

"Don't worry, you guys are fine, if we just take our time and walk over there then we'll make right on time. Ain't no one gonna stop us now! Right Aya?" She turned to her blue friend with anticipation.

"You say that, and now we're going to be late."

The others laugh and shrug it off as they all walk along to get to the school.

Upon arriving at the school building they come across Alice's childhood friend Karen waiting for them. She had pinkish eyes, was wearing a British themed jacket around her school uniform and a small bun around her long yellow hair. She runs over to them and greets Alice with open arms.

"Alice-chan, where have ya been? I missed you so much!" She squealed happily.

"Karen I'm glad to see you too, but it's only been a day." She replied in muffs due to being unable to breathe from her hug.

"Yeah, I know but we rarely hang out anymore due to class changes, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

She soon lets her go. "Hey everyone else what's up?"

"Nothing much, shall we get going?" Shino replied in a daze. _'Blondes are so pretty.'_

"Yeah, let's go!"

While walking into their respective classes, the gang talk some more about life.

"Hey, tomorrow is Saturday, what do you guys want to do for the weekend?" Alice asked.

"Well I was going to go and do some studies like a good girl that I am." Aya muttered.

"Boo, that's boring; do you really want to spend your two days doing something like that?" Yoko teased.

"S-shut up, it's not like I have anything else to do! Even so, you're probably too busy to do anything fun either..."

"What, I was just joking. How about a movie, we could see that new one that just came out today?"

"You mean the one with the... k-kissing in it?"

"No, I actually meant the other one—"

"How could you trick me like that you jerk! I mean—"

"Oh, so you think they'll suck then?"

"We could always hang out at my house if that's okay with you guys." Shino offered.

"Yeah, that's true, but it seems tiring, if only we could do something... ya know, different for a change." Karen pondered.

"Well it looks like we're here to our destination, we'll be seeing during lunch ok?" Yoko said as the gang wave's goodbye once they get to one of the classrooms and they go on their separate ways for now.

.-.-.-.

Once class was over, Karen, Shino, and Aya go and head over to meet Yoko and Alice in their classrooms, who seem more than eager to go and eat lunch with their buddies. While heading on over there, Karen then realizes something.

"Uh, guys, I need to go to the bathroom real quick, be right back, you guys go on ahead without me." She says as she runs off into the other direction, leaving the other two morally confused.

"Toilet, toilet, where the heck is the toilet..." Karen sung to herself as she was trying to find a bathroom nearby. _'Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have drunken the water in the fountain...'_ She thought to herself. Just as she was turning the other corner, she accidentally bumps into Shino's homeroom teacher Sakura Karasuma. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry, need a hand?"

"Thanks, I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going." She replied while getting up.

"I should say the same thing... and I did, which means that this is awkward now."

"Oh, it's alright, no harm done; just try not to run in the halls okay?"

"Sure thing, oh the by the way, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"It's right over there to your left." She pointed.

"Ah, thanks! Oh and one more thing..."

"Hmm?"

"What do you usually do on weekends?"

"Well I sometimes go out on jogs, watch movies in my house, plant some flowers; I even joined some club activities in school—"

"Ah, ok got it, thanks." Karen said and ran off.

"Your welcome, but why did you ask me that? You wanted to plant some flowers too?"

.-.-.-.

Karen runs over happily to the bathroom while thinking up some ideas on what outdoor activity one could do over the weekend. Suddenly, she felt an uneasy presence nearby and stopped dead on her tracks. She turned and saw a door with a dark aura surrounding it and also heard some noise. Strange, she thought, she had never seen a room like that before, maybe it just showed up today? Karen was stumped, unknowing what to do here. Curious, she slowly walked over and went to open the door to check out this new place.


	2. Chapter 2

The Taunting (Part 2)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

"Phew, I'm so exhausted!" Yoko stretched her arms out before taking her lunch box out in her classroom.

"But how can you be when all you were doing was sitting down on a chair and stare at a book all day?" Aya complained.

"Hey, it was long and tedious, not to mention there was so much stuff one could cram and try to remember in ones brain!"

"Or maybe you weren't trying to at all..."

"Well gee, I missed you too."

"Well I'm glad the classes were finished, and now we can think up ways to spend the weekend." Shino replied, bringing out her chopsticks and splitting them into two.

"Hey speaking of, where did you say Karen was again?" Alice asked.

"She went to the bathroom, apparently drank too much fountain water. She also said we could go on without her."

"She sure is taking a while though..." Yoko commented.

"Well Karen has probably held it for a long time you know!" Aya retorted.

"I'm sure she'll be back sooner or later." Shino said as she picks up a rice ball with her chopsticks. "Hey Alice-chan, would you like a rice ball?"

"Oh sure, thank you so much." The blonde replied happily as she reaches over and takes a big bite out of the ball.

Aya notices and looks down on her food. She picks up a rice ball of her own and moves it to Yoko. "...Would you like one also?" She asked softly.

"Oh, no thank you, I got my own food here."

"P-Please, I insist..."

"Wait, so are you saying I don't have a choice in the matters?"

"Do you not care about my feelings!?"

"Whoa wait, did I hurt them? I didn't mean to insult your food, it's just that—"

"Nevermind."

"Apparently someone doesn't wanna eat your rice balls." Shino teased.

Aya sighed. "Sheesh, I can't believe I have to put up with—"

"YOU GUYS!" Someone screamed outside the class and across the halls. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"What the heck!?" Alice and Aya start panicking.

The four all get up from their seats to go and check on what's going on... but then get interrupted by a slamming door. Karen storms over to the group; her hair was a mess, there were some bruises on her body, and a piece of her jacket got torn off. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Holy crap, are you ok Karen!?" Alice frantically asked her childhood friend.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Karen said, looking and sounding rather confused.

"But... you don't look fine to me."

"I have something to tell you."

"Something to tell me, well what is it?"

"I actually got these bruises from running too fast and I tripped and fell down the stairs, also my hair got slightly burnt by an experiment the presidents were working on and I went over to examine it but they warned me not to and I didn't listen and... yeah."

"Experiment, what kind of one?"

"Not sure, never told me. Oh, and another thing: I found us all something we can do for the upcoming weekend... Jan!" Karen quickly pulls out a flyer out of her jacket pocket and explained it to the girls: "Here's a flyer for those who want to participate in the club, the two club presidents were looking for some new members and after negotiating I figured we might as well join in... ya know, for funzies!"

"Uh, but what club is it supposed to be on?" Shino asked.

"Why the supernatural investing club of course."

"Supernatural!?" Aya and Alice gasp and shiver.

"Yeah, we can study and watch ghosts, demons, and other conspiracies, it'll be fun!"

"That doesn't sound like to us!"

"And you honestly signed us up without asking if we wanted to go?" Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no." Karen bluntly replied. "They wanted me to check and see if they were really up to it beforehand and not chicken out at the last minute. And besides, I'd never do something like that to ya even if they didn't ask."

"Chickens, we're not chickens, we're just humans who are really scared out of our wits!" Alice cried.

"Well, it does sound kind of fun..." Yoko pondered. "And it is a change of pace on how we usually go through the days here."

"You mean you'd be willing to just go there and risk your live for nothing but to entertain yourself?" Aya shockingly complained.

"Yeah, pretty much. You don't have to go if you don't want to..."

"N-no, I'll go, I won't have anything to do otherwise... and I don't want to be left out."

"I still don't know, it sounds like it's really scary though..." Alice whispered and looked down at her feet.

"But it wouldn't be as scary if we all go together then we won't be scared as much cause we have each other to comfort." Shino reassures her.

"Shino-senpai..." The pigtailed blonde looked up at her with her eyes glistening.

"It won't be the same if you don't go; if you're not going then I'm not going either."

"Oh... well I don't want to leave you out if you really wanted to go, so sure! Yeah let's do this!" She lit up.

"Awesome, now that everyone has accepted, let's go turn this into the presidents at... the club!" Karen stood up in excitement and pointed at the door. "Last one to arrive is a rotten... uh, apple!" She continued but noticed Yoko and the others run out the door before her. "Hey wait, I didn't say start yet!" She panics and chases after them.

.-.-.-.

A couple minutes later [in the afternoon still], the girls have stopped racing around the school hallways to ask Karen for some directions on where the club was supposed to be. Karen shrugged off the race thing and tried to lead them to where she last saw it... which ended up in them getting lost. While trying to find their way back they felt a dark aura coming from one of the doors. They turned and saw a door with a purple and black aura.

"So... is this it?" Yoko asked while crossing her arms.

"Yep, I believe so; I think it was the same way I found it too." Karen nodded in agreement.

"Um, on second thought, this looks scary, we should turn back." Aya quipped.

"Yeah I agree." Alice added. She and the blue haired gal back up and hide behind Shino and Yoko respectively while shivering at the unsettling presence of the place.

"Aw come on now, we already got here, might as well check and see if there here at least." Karen walks over and knocks on the door. There was no response.

"Oh well, I guess there isn't anyone here after all, might as well go back—"

"Come in." A moody voice was heard from the door.

"Oh..."

"Well I guess they are here after all, let's go on in girls!" Karen exclaimed happily as she enters the room. The others give passing nervous glances as they slowly go in also.

Inside of the club there was a black torn up wallpaper, dangling ghosts (that look like those rain dolls you'd hang up to pray for the rain to stop) hanging on the ceiling, fake spiders scattered across the purple and white carpet, and a boiling pot with smoke coming out of it that smelled like a bunch of rotten corpses.

There were two girls in charge of this club; one had short spiky black hair with a skull headband and earrings, yellow eyes, a long dress that had a web pattern. The other had long straight white hair with a bone necklace, a bat-like bow, red eyes, and a short dress that was the color of a deadly poison (filled with some sickly greens, purples, and blacks). They were mixing some stuff up in their pot when they turned to see the some girls have arrived at their club and walk over towards them. "Greetings." They start off simultaneously.

"My name is Dokuro Yukimori, and this here is my sister Kokkaku." The black haired one introduced themselves. "What brings you here?"

Karen explained to them nice and slow. "Well, you know that poster I took and showed to my friends about wanting to hang out and join this club? I got them to say yes!"

"Have they thought about it? You didn't bribe or force them to, right?" Kokkaku asked.

"Eh? Yeah, they have."

"Don't you dare pity us just because we're desperate for new members and want to strive this club." Dokuro uttered through her dead-like eyes.

"Relax; what she is saying is true, we _did_ decide on our own. Do you have a problem with that?" Alice stepped in and said.

"Ah, I see. My apologies, I did not know, I had thought that would be the case." She bowed to them in sincerity.

"It's no big deal, but just don't assume things, ok?"

"Hey thanks for that." Karen whispered.

"No problem."

The white haired sister walks over and pulls out a chair. "Well now that everything's been settled, why don't you girls close the door behind you and take a seat?"

They nodded and did as they were told. Yoko closed the door behind her while the rest looked for some chairs to push near the table and sit on. Yoko and the fraternal twins eventually join in. Aya sat in between Yoko and Alice; Karen sat in between Kokkaku and Shino, and so on.

"Now that you've become full fledged members, it's time we start on our first assignment." Dokuro started off.

"But... don't we usually start off with talking and drinking tea?" Shino guessed. "That's what I hear about in anime..."

"Quite frankly, you need to get out more." Kokkaku commented.

"Right..." _'These people are so nice.'_

"So anyway," The yellow-eyed girl continued, "We are going to look up all the scary places to see if they really are haunted or not. Then, we use our tools to get the proof we need, and _if_ there are ghosts or super natural beings, we'll talk with them and find why they do what they do and try to reason them up with a deal: We can help them with their problem so we can save the place from being not haunted anymore and get rewarded handsomely for it... or not, doesn't matter."

"That really does sound like an anime..." Aya whispered in Yoko's ear.

"Yeah, this is sounding better and better by the second!" Yoko responded.

"How can you say that?"

"Karen, why don't you go and look up where our first adventure lies?" Kokkaku offered 'politely' to her.

"You got it!" Karen gives her a thumb up and a wink. "Where's the computer?"

"In the back."

"Oh, you got it!" She got up and hurriedly rushed over to where the computer was. After turning it on and waiting impatiently, she began to type on the keyboard as randomly as possible.

"Once she finishes with whatever she's doing, we'll meet up at said place later tonight. Be sure to ask your guardians permission to leave, and if they say no, then just sneak out."

"You're encouraging us to do what?" Aya was shocked.

"This place is weird..." Yoko muttered. "...but I kind of like it."

"It's your choice." Dokuro insisted. "If you chicken out then we'll have no choice but to—"

"I got it; I found us a good place to sneak about!" Karen exclaimed.

The others get up and gather around her to see the results. "You found it?" Alice asked.

"Yep and here it is: The Happī Hōnteddo Hoteru."

"Excellent, we will confirm our situation once we get there." Dokuro said. "In the meantime, why don't you girls go and pack up and get ready while we get everything we need?"

"Sounds good." Yoko walks out but Aya stopped her.

"No, don't go by yourself, wait for us!" Aya latched onto her legs begging for her not to go alone.

"But I wasn't intending to anyway!"

Alice gulped loudly. "That doesn't sound like a safe place though, and it sure doesn't look like one either."

"Maybe it'll be a nice and comforting place, looks pretty normal to me." Shino replied. I'm sure it be too bad since it won't last long... right? Do you even think my sis will let us go there for the night?"

"No way, there's no way in heck she'd give us permission to go there!"

.-.-.-.

"I can't believe she allowed us to go there!" Alice cried, standing outside of the tall black and red hotel building (with broken lights, windows, and signpost) near night fall along with everybody else. "Your sister is weird!"

"You know you had an option to not come." Kokkaku mentioned.

"B-but I couldn't possibly leave while she goes on ahead! And besides, like she said, we can overcome anything as long as we're together!"

"Sure thing, alright is everybody ready?"

"Hai!" The girls reply, some more ecstatic than others.

They all knew that this was going to one hell of a ride; it won't be an ordinary weekend to these girls. The experiment would soon begin... or will it? Just what will lie inside the hotel?


	3. Chapter 3

The Taunting (Part 3)

**Kin~iro Mosaic (or known as Kinmoza) was written and illustrated by Yui Hara, and the anime studio that produced it's called Studio Gokumi. I own but this story which is [only] used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

* * *

"I can't believe she allowed us to go there!" Alice cried, standing outside of the tall black and red hotel building (with broken lights, windows, and signpost) near night fall along with everybody else. "Your sister is weird!"

"You know you had an option to not come." Kokkaku mentioned.

"B-but I couldn't possibly leave while she goes on ahead! And besides, like she said, we can overcome anything as long as we're together!"

"Sure thing, alright is everybody ready?"

"Hai!" The girls reply, some more ecstatic than others.

"Ok then, let's get going. I'm sure they'll be someone in there waiting for us, this doesn't look to be too abandoned." Dokoro commented.

As the seven slowly walk in to the not creepy hotel, Alice tried to think about what was going on in Shino sister, Isami's head and why she went along with it.

_*Flashback*_

_Flashing back to when Shino and Alice walk on their way to Shino's house. "Hey Alice-chan," Shino turned to her favorite little blonde friend and said, "I'm very excited about going with everybody, aren't you?"_

_"Uh... yeah, I am. Let's have a fun one tonight, ok?" Alice tried to make a smile but was way too nervous, she didn't want to upset or hurt her feelings. Plus the blue-eyed girl did not want her to worry, that would be the last thing she'd want right now and then._

_"Okay, I'm so glad you'll be coming too. I didn't think you'd want to go to be honest but I should not have doubted you; you're so brave..."_

_"Oh, you really think so?"_

_"Mm hmm, oh it looks like we're here!"_

_They soon arrive back at the place and are greeted by the older sister Isami. "Yo, how ya doing? You two sure took your sweet time." She waved at them._

_"Ah, well that's because we just came back from our new club." Shino replied. "We're going to do our first assignment at a haunted hotel-like mansion... or was it a haunted mansion-like hotel?" _

_"Anyways, we need permission from you in order to go, is that ok?" Alice asked. "Well if you say 'no it'll be too dangerous and you'll just get hurt we understand and won't—"_

_"Sounds like fun, I'm jealous!" Isami replied/interrupted happily._

_"Eh? EH!?"_

_"__What's wrong?" The green-haired chick asked her while tilting her head in confusion._

_"__What do you mean what's wrong, you mean you actually are on board with us going to a haunted place in the middle of the night where we might die from fright and the cold!?"_

_"__Uh... no, I know it's not that cold outside and you won't die from fright cause you two are so brave to take up that offer of going by yourself."_

_'__Sometimes I wonder if she really does care about us or not...'_

_"__So you'll let us go then?" Shino asked. "Oh don't worry, we'll dress accordingly and warm."_

_"__Sure thing, when is it again, tonight?" Isami replied._

_"__Yeah, pretty much."_

_"__Then go hurry up and get dressed or something... I'll go and pack you two some food and drinks while you do that." She rushes off to the kitchen where she opens up the refrigerator and starts taking out some ham, cheese, mayo, chips, juice, and ice cream to lay down on the table and prepare._

_"__But wait, aren't we going to eat here though?"_

_"__Nah, that'd just be a time waster, you guys need to get a move on and not disappoint your friends and bosses." She also takes two small red and blue backpacks and places it onto their shoulders. "Now go and get ready my fellow apprentices!"_

_There was silence. Alice sighed. "...You do realize that A, we just got home, and B, it's only 4 PM. The sun doesn't fall down for another couple of hours!" Alice complained._

_"__Oh yeah, right, well better make most of what you can, right?"_

_"__You really want to get rid of us, don't you?"_

_"__Course, even I could use some alone time and breaks every once in a while."_

_"__BUT YOU JUST—"_

_"__I understand and get what you're saying." Shino interrupted. "Come on Alice, let's go."_

_"__EH? B-but..."_

_"__It's not worth questioning or talking back to her, we'll be here all day if we do that." Shino whispered to her._

_"__Oh, I got'cha."_

_Eventually the two leave, and as Isami waves goodbye to them, they head on out to their unbelievably odd journey._

"Huh?" She wondered why the young girl was so terrified of her. The young gal looked at her hand and noticed the knife. "Oh! I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding," She bowed sincerely. "You see, I was just making some dinner for myself when all of a sudden I heard guests across the kitchen, so I rushed over to get back to the front desk and there I see one of you trip on the rug."

"Oh, then I guess there was someone else here after all!" The blonde smiled and scratched the back of her head, sheepishly laughing.

"My name is Yumi by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm Karen. And this is Shino, Alice, Yoko, Aya, Kokkaku, and Dokuro." She pointed to each of them individually.

"Ah, how nice to meet you all~"

"Hello, we came to check in a room for the night, if that is no trouble for you." Kokkaku said.

"The night, you mean we have to stay here!?" Aya gasped.

"Yes, since this is active and all."

"Wonderful, this is the first time in a long time I've heard that!" Yumi said happily. She goes over to the front desk and opens some drawers, searching and throwing stuff around to look for it. Eventually she finds a paper clipped with a board and a pen. The violet-haired gave Shino the pen and asked for her to sign it, to which she obliges. After taking it back and thanking her, Yumi gives them all room keys.

"Hey, speaking of kitchen, is there anything to eat around here? I'm kind of hungry." Yoko asked.

"Why didn't you just eat at your house?" Alice whispered.

"I didn't have any time, it's very strict and distracting there, also I didn't have any time to do so."

"Well, this is a hotel, and if you want some food you'll have to order room service and get yourself a room."

"But we already have them, remember?" Dokuro commented.

"Oh right, sorry, I have a terrible memory, not good at remembering things."

"Do I smell something burning?"

"...Shit."

.-.-.-.

"Well because I'm nice and that it gets rather lonely, I'm going to give you all foods in the kitchen, is that ok?" Yumi asked as she prepared the trays all out to the girls who were sitting down waiting patiently for supper to arrive. The kitchen walls were all pure white, and floor and table was wooden, and the sole stove and oven were black like charcoal. It was a lonely place.

"Sure is." Shino replied.

"Just try not to burn down the hotel with that memory of yours; it's a wonder why no one comes here." Karen shrugged.

"That's not very nice." Alice retorted.

"Ah, my bad, just was speaking the truth."

"Oh, it's no problem; I'm used to that really." Yumi smiled sadly. "The other members including the owner died from unknown diseases, and I was the only one who didn't get sick since I rarely get any of that. It got deserted rather quickly and without them people had stopped coming here, I had nothing much to do. Sometimes I even tried to burn the place myself since I would relive the painful memories but I know they wouldn't want that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that." Alice frowned upon hearing the story.

"Don't worries about me, here have some food, it's finally ready; I hope you enjoy." She finally hands them out to everyone.

"Isn't this supposed to be yours though?" Shino asked.

"Nah, I was going to eat them but I forgot I already ate and I wanted to share it with you all."

The girls clasped their hands shouting "Itadakimas!" before eating. Despite a little bit of burnt in there, it was actually pretty delicious. The savor was mixing into their mouths.

Eventually times passes as they all finish up their meals and sigh in exhaustion.

"Oh man, I'm stuffed!" Karen said, rubbing her tummy which was now full.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that was delicious!" Yoko added.

"It most certainly was, I could sure use something to drink it down on."

"Indeed and here you go." Yumi brings over some soda bottles and opens them all up for the girls, as she pours them into some cups and hands them over.

As everyone made a toast and drank it, Yumi couldn't help but look over to the ceiling with a relived smile, knowing that she is not alone anymore.

Once they finished, Aya asks if she can go see her room, and since Shino had the keys, she'd have to show it to her. Shino reached into her pocket and noticed that there are only three keys. There were 102, 115, and 127 respectively. "Um, miss?" She started, "I just realized that you only gave us three keys... do you we all have separate rooms or something?"

"Oh!" Yumi got out of her trance and shook her head. "My my, I guess I forgot to tell you that you're all going to have to be in different rooms for the night since the only ones here that are still stable are far apart."

"Stable?" Yoko tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, some of the rooms are not in function anymore since that incident. Too dirty, too messed up, and too ugly looking and broken to stay in. I'm terribly sorry."

"No don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault." Alice reassured her. "Although it would still suck that we all have to be in different rooms. She hung her head down in sadness.

"It's alright; we could always see each other again later on." Shino comforted her. "Do you want to stay in the same room?"

"Really, you'll allow it? Ok then! Yay!"

"Nice, if you two don't mind I'm going to stay with the twins here!" Karen added proudly, jumping in-between them and hugging them from behind. "That ok with you?"

"Whatevs." The black and white-haired girls replied.

"Awesome!"

"But wait, you're not going to go with us?" Alice looks a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't want to ruin the two of you's time together." The taller blonde smirked.

The shorter one couldn't help but look away all flustered with fever.

"W-wait, then what does that leave me!?" Aya started shaking in fear. "I-I don't wanna sleep alone in this place!"

"It's ok, I can go with you if you'd like." Yoko offered.

"D-don't get any ideas, ok? This is only because I have no other option..."

"Alright, now that you've got everything ready, I believe it is time to start sending you all to your rooms." Yumi got up and showed them the way while the others followed her.

Kokkaku went over to Karen and whispered in her ear. "Psst, hey, if I were you, I'd keep a closer eye on that violet chick."

"Huh, why's that? She doesn't seem that bad to me." Karen whispered back.

"Yeah, well maybe that's what she wants us to think. Just keep an eye on her." Dokuro added.

"Ah, ok then."

.-.-.-.

Eventually Yumi had showed them all there own rooms and they go inside to stay in for the night as the girls all say goodbye and good night to each other for the night.

"Well, here it is the last room." She said once she goes over to the room. "I do hope you guys relax and take your time here."

"Sure thing, good night ma'am." Karen replied.

As she leaves, the three enter the room. The place was like the hallways except bigger, and more red and green. There were two big sized beds with veils and sticks around them, carpets on the floor to show the vagueness of it all, and glass windows on the side walls that are like twenty windows in a regular house.

"This is not as big as I thought it would be." Kokkaku muttered.

"My house is bigger and better than this." Dokuro added.

"I dunno about you guys but this isn't so bad!" Karen spun around.

"Don't you dare do that again."

The purple-eyed girl lands on her bed and goes under the covers. "This is kind of comfy and neat."

The twins go onto the other bed and sit on the edges, getting their stuff out of their backpacks. "Alright, so have you or have you not remembered why we came here?" Kokkaku asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, it's for the super fun experiments!" Karen replied, popping out of the bed in excitement. "So, um, when are we going to do that exactly?"

Dokuro smirked. "Simple, we're about to start it... right about...now."

* * *

_AN: The real 'adventure/scare' is only beginning... or is about to, take you pick :P_


End file.
